1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pocket frames for receiving inserts therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pocket frame for holding an insert therein, wherein the pocket frame is provided with a magnet for removably attaching the pocket frame to a magnetic surface, and wherein the pocket frame is provided with a window for displaying the insert therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is oftentimes desirable to provide a foldable pocket card for receiving inserts therein, such as, for example, to mail letters, cards, certificates, coupons, photographs, or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,942 to Sherwood teaches a multiple mailing folder adaptable to mail such inserts, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,274 to Williams, Jr., et al., teaches an emergency breakdown assistance kit including a polyethylene envelope having a plurality of signs provided therein for viewing therethrough.